freakin_character_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Harrier Kids AU
Just an AU where all of the Harriers went to Durmstrang and were actually the same age. (Order is Catty, Kayle, Jaye, and Lilly) ---- Students were bustling around, excited to return to their dorms to rest for the week. A long haired brunette walked among the throng of pupils. Julchen stretched as she walked towards the Viaduct Courtyard. It's been a bloody tiring day and she needed a break. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she let out a relieved sigh. No more classes for the week. Rica was pulling her hair out of its tight bun, letting it flow loose, when she caught a glimpse of Julchen. With a slight smile playing at her lips, she pushed herself through the crowd and rushed to her side in a rather oddly feminine manner. She didn't say a word, however, because with them, she didn't need to. With a frown, Ansel finally separated himself from his brothers' sides. He'd decided to stalk off and explore a bit, ideas of a quick prank already circulating his head. Upon noticing Rica and Julchen, he grinned and hid himself behind a pillar. Just perfect. Gilbert headed down the courtyard, seeing Ansel an amused smirk spread across his face and he stopped to lean against the nearby wall, shaking his head in disbelief. Not that he'd try to stop it - it was fun to watch and if he passed by, he'd probably get pranked too. So he stood there throwing his Quaffle up in the air and catching it again. Julchen smiled at the younger girl. "Hey, Rica. How's your classes?" She asked. She was playing with a lock of her hair while expertly dodging the students milling about. She hoped she wouldn't encounter Wolfram today. While she loved her brother, he was a tad too annoying. "Fine, I guess." Rica made a quick glance towards the older girl, her smile still barely visible, before looking back at the crowd of people. "How are your siblings?" Bothersome, as usual. She thought to herself, even though it was basically the older girl speaking in her head. Focusing slightly more so on Rica, his grin faltered a bit. Maybe I can get Aeron or Arthur to dye their hair.. He scratched his head doubtingly, sighed, and turned around, his back leaning against the pillar. That's when he noticed Gilbert. "Seriously, dude?" Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly, passing the ball to his other hand. "You think I don't know what you're thinking when you have that look on your face?" he told him, raising his eyebrows with a lopsided half-smile. "I'm not risking anything, I don't know about Beilschmidt and your girlfriend," he teased. "Still as annoying as ever. But Elisa did manage to make sure that they didn't go overboard." She said, still playing with a lock of her hair. Unbeknownst to them, they were nearing the pillar Ansel was hiding behind. She nodded in understanding, having heard plenty about the other girl's siblings before. "When are siblings not annoying?" She laughed, although she wouldn't really know so there was a slight seriousness to her tone. "She's not my girlfriend, jackass," he rolled his eyes at Gilbert's words, before smiling angelically. "There's still a chance of me pranking you rather than them." he informed him, jerking a thumb to behind the pillar so he knew who he referred to. "Mhmmm," he hummed disbelievingly. "We're bros, Ansel. Plus, I know everything you've got on me because you're right in front of me." He flicked him a look and played with the loose edge of a watch he may or may not have stolen for a dare earlier. "When they are sleeping." She replied. She looked on ahead and saw something move behind the pillar. She wasn't really sure if something was behind that pillar so she continued her relaxed walk with Rica. She nodded with a bright smile on her face, "Well, there's that. Are you looking forward to the next game?" She gave Julchen a glance from the corner of her eye, not noticing anything weird about the pillar or who might be behind it. "Oh, now we're bros?" he gave him an incredulous look. "That's not what you were saying last week when I got in trouble and needed your help." "You have to admit it was very funny," he lowered his voice as they neared, "but next time I'm in trouble you can point and laugh. Just give me something to laugh at now before Sørensen yells at me in Potions for two hours." Deciding it was a figment of her imagination, she switched her attention to Rica just in time to hear the girl's question. She'd nod. "Of course! The last game went kinda sucky so I hope the next would be better." She said. She gave a partial nod, agreeing completely about the first part. "It better be because I'm rather tired of boring and uneventful games, whether I'm playing or benched." "Yeah, I'm not one to make people laugh, Bertie," he snorted, shaking his head as he gave the taller boy a hard pat in the back. Gilbert would shrug nonchalantly as if he wasn't sure. "You make me laugh all the time, Schmidt, so don't be so sure of yourself," Trying his best to hide his wince at the god awful nickname Ansel used, he continued to watch them. They were a few meters from the pillar where, unbeknownst to them, Ansel and Gilbert were. "Boring and uneventful games has been trending for a while now."